ultimatewarriorcatsfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
This is a list of events that happend in the warriors series. Year 1 *A storm floods the RiverClan camp, destroying it *ThunderClan claims Sunningrocks Leopardpaw and Patchpaw are apprenticed to Robinwing and Fuzzypelt *Stormkit breaks his jaw on the stepping stones and is renamed Crookedkit Crookedkit heads to the Moonstone to find answers about his destiny *Bluepaw and Snowpaw are apprenticed to Stonepelt and Sparrowpelt ThunderClan attacks WindClan to destroy their medicine supply Crookedkit returns to RiverClan after a moon of living in the barn Thistlepaw, Rosepaw, and Sweetpaw are apprenticed to Adderfang, Tawnyspots, and Smallear Year 2 *Crookedpaw is apprenticed to Cedarpelt Reedfeather takes his kits from RiverClan and into WindClan Lionpaw and Goldenpaw are apprenticed to Swiftbreeze and Dappletail Stonepelt has moved to the Elder's Den due to injury Sunfall is appointed as Bluepaw's new mentor Leopardfoot and Patchpelt are made warriors Oakheart is made a warrior Stonetooth retires as ShadowClan's deputy and is succeeded by Raggedpelt Hailstar leads a patrol to WindClan camp and takes Willowkit and Graykit back to RiverClan *Crookedjaw is made a warrior Bluefur and Snowfur are made warriors RiverClan claims Sunningrocks *Bluefur leads her first patrol Thistleclaw is made a warrior Pinestar leaves the ThunderClan to become a Kittypet Sunstar succeeds Pinestar as ThunderClan leader *Snowfur moves into the nursery expecting Thistleclaw's kits Lionheart and Goldenflower are made Warriors. Year 3 *Tigerpaw is apprenticed to Thistleclaw *Leopardpaw, Sunpaw, Frogpaw, Blackpaw, Skypaw, Loudpaw, Reedpaw, and Sedgepaw are apprenticed to their respective mentors *Mudfur begins training as a medicine cat Shellheart retires as RiverClan deputy and is succeeded by Crookedjaw *Whitestorm is made a warrior ThunderClan reclaim Sunningrocks Bluefur moves to the nursery carrying Oakheart's kits Year 4 *Hailstar dies and is succeded by Crookedstar Bluefur takes Mistykit and Stonekit to RiverClan for Oakheart to raise *Tawnyspots retires as ThunderClan's deputy and is succeeded by Bluefur Tiny runs away from his home and encounters Thistleclaw, Bluefur, and Tigerpaw and gets attacked by Tigerpaw, fleeing to the Twolegplace *Sunstar dies and is succeeded by Bluestar Year 5 *Willowbreeze moves to the nursery carrying Crookedstar's kits *Willowbreeze, Willowkit, and Minnowkit catch Greencough Year 6 *Rusty joins ThunderClan as Firepaw, and begins his apprentice training Lionheart becomes deputy after Redtail is killed in the battle with RiverClan WindClan is chased out of their territory by ShadowClan *Yellowfang joins ThunderClan, and later becomes their medicine cat after Spottedleaf is killed Tigerclaw becomes deputy after Lionheart's death Ravenpaw leaves, and Fireheart and Graystripe are made warriors *WindClan is brought back from exile Brokenstar is overthrown and Nightstar becomes the new ShadowClan leader Cinderpaw becomes Fireheart's apprentice, but she is injured after being hit by a monster Year 7 *Graystripe starts meeting with Silverstream Greencough breaks out in ThunderClan The Clans battle with each other *Cloudpaw is made Fireheart's apprentice Tigerclaw is exiled and Fireheart is made the new deputy Silverstream dies while giving birth; later Graystripe joins RiverClan Tiny scares away a dog by accident, and is asked to again, where he does it by accident again he then renames himself Scourge; becomes leader of BloodClan all the time vowing to one day get his revenge on Tigerstar *Bluestar starts to lose her faith in StarClan A fire devastates the ThunderClan territory Tigerstar takes over ShadowClan *Tigerstar takes Sasha as a mate A dog pack menaces ThunderClan, but they are eventually driven out Scourge is confronted by Tigerstar who wants him to drive out ThunderClan, he accepts and follows Tigerstar with the members of BloodClan Year 8 *Firestar is made the leader of ThunderClan Tigerstar tries to take over the forest, but is killed by Scourge, who is later killed by Firestar BloodClan is defeated in the final battle *Sasha lives as a rogue and she expects Tigerstar's kits *Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt are made warriors Firestar and Sandstorm find and start rebuilding SkyClan *SkyClan is rebuilt, and they defeat the rats Hawkpaw and Mothpaw join RiverClan as apprentices Year 9 *Firestar's kits are born in early leaf-bare Ravenpaw and Barley are driven out from the barn by rogues *Rogues - former BloodClan cats - harass ThunderClan *The cats see omens about the destruction of the forest Six cats must journey to the sun-drown-place, to learn about a prophecy *The six questing cats learn that the Clans must find a new place to live Feathertail is killed on the way home, fulfilling a prophecy of the Tribe The destruction of the forest begins Year 10 *The Clans suffer as the forest is being destroyed Graystripe is captured and taken away; he meets Millie The Clans begin their journey to their new homes and finally arrive to the lake They explore and divide the territory, and find the Moonpool *Tigerstar's spirit urges Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost to take over the Clans Leafpool runs away with Crowfeather, but later returns Badgers attack the ThunderClan camp but retreat after WindClan warriors come to help Brambleclaw resists Tigerstar and eventually kills Hawkfrost to save Firestar *Graystripe and Millie start out on their journey to return to the forest *Crowfeather talks with Leafpool; it is revealed that he had a kit (Breezepelt) Graystripe and Millie reach the old camp, but find it abandoned Year 11 *Jaypaw, Hollypaw and Lionpaw become apprentices Graystripe and Millie find the new camp and reunite with ThunderClan *The cats discover tunnels running under ThunderClan and WindClan grounds Lionpaw starts meeting with Heatherpaw, but they later break up Jaypaw meets with the Ancient Cats in his dreams *The Clans help the Tribe in defeating rogues *Fights break out between the Clans, Squirrelflight almost fatally wounded ShadowClan turns away from StarClan under Sol's influence Greencough breaks out, and later a fire ravages ThunderClan Ashfur is found dead on the WindClan/ThunderClan border Year 12 *A party finds Sol and brings him back to ThunderClan It is revealed at a Gathering that the Three are Leafpool's kits. Hollyleaf disappears into the underground tunnels which collapse, supposedly killing her.But she's still alive. *There is a drought, and the Clans suffer A party travels upstream to dismantle the beavers' dam *A tree falls into the ThunderClan camp Briarpaw is crippled when her backbone breaks and she can't move her hind legs Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, and Briarlight are made warriors Tigerstar's spirit incites a battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan over a border Year 13 *The medicine cats in each Clan receive a message from StarClan that they must stand alone The lake freezes over Jayfeather travels to the mountains and discovers more about the Tribe's past.Some cats of ThunderClan fell down the same tunnel Hollyleaf fell in. They said two cats helped them out who were supposedly Fallen Leaves and Hollyleaf, which has Jayfeather and Lionblaze believe that she is still alive. The two brothers go into the tunnels only to find some of her fur, which makes them believe she could still be alive and living in the tunnels. *Icecloud is injured when she falls in the tunnelsDovewing and Ivypool become warriors Jayfeather, Dovewing, Squirrelflight and Foxleap journey to the Tribe of Rushing Water Jayfeather travels backwards in time and sees when the Three prophecy began and that he used to be Jay's wing, Dovewing was Dove's wing, and Lionblaze was Lion's Roar. He finds out he had a crush on a cat named Half Moon. Swoop dies when she is taken by an eagle. *Dovewing's power isn't working. Sol returns to the Clans. Dovewing and Ivypool go into the tunnels but get lost. They meet a cat in the tunnels and she leads them out. They find out it is Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf comes back to ThunderClan and tries to tell the truth of killing Ashfur but Brambleclaw helps lie about it and makes it look like Ashfur had attacked Hollyleaf by the stream and slipped into the water, still alive. Dawnpelt accuses Jayfeather of killing Flametail and announces it at a Gathering. Sol sends WindClan to attack Thunderclan, but WindClan loses. Hollyleaf fights Sol but doesn't kill him. *The Final Battle with the Dark Forest happens. StarClan wins. The only cat that fights with the Dark Forest is Breezepelt. Breezepelt runs away from the clans. Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, Shredtail, Brokenstar, Mapleshade and Spottedleaf's spirits were destroyed. Redwillow, Beetlewhisker, Ferncloud, Mousefur and Hollyleaf are killed in the battle. Brightheart has three kits, Amberkit, Dewkit and Snowkit. Firestar is killed and Bramblestar becomes leader, Squirrelflight is his deputy. After the Last Hope After the Last Hope and the Final Battle the Erin Hunter's have revealed several things that happened later on. *Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw make up and reconcile their relationship, they become mates again. *Cinderheart and Lionblaze stay mates and eventually have kits *Dovewing chose Bumblestripe *Ivypool earned a mate (though they did not name who it was) *The Three (Dovewing, Jayfeather and Lionblaze) got to keep their powers